Gandy Dancer
Gandy Dancer is a player character in the Dust campaign controlled by Clint McElroy. Gandy is a wizard whose parents died a tragic but heroic death saving their fellow railroad workers. She was then adopted as a PR move by the head of the railroad company, Emil Moche. Due to the trauma stemming from her parents' death, Gandy travels the world and studies the arcane obsessively in her Labrary in order to learn how to beat death itself and become immortal by any means necessary. She, alongside Augustus Parsons and Errol Ryehouse, works for the Grayson Agency. Debts Debts in Urban Shadows are used to get NPCs, Factions, or other PCs to do something for you, or vice-versa Owed to Her People * Errol Ryehouse ** For protection from the Banshee - 1 Debt Factions * The Banshee - None * The Church - None * Grayson Agency - None Owed to Others People * Augustus Parsons ** For hiring her to investigate Flint Chittles - 1 Debt * Uncle Oni ** For being her go-to when she's in trouble - 2 Debts Factions * The Banshee - None * The Church - None * Grayson Agency - None Powers and Abilities Moves Basic Moves * Unleash an Attack: Gandy must roll with Blood. ** On a hit, Gandy inflicts harm as established and chooses 1: *** Inflict terrible harm *** Take something from them ** On a 7-9, she chooses 1 from below as well: *** They inflict harm on her *** She finds herself in a bad spot * Escape a Situation: Gandy must roll with Blood. On a hit, she gets away. On a 10+, she chooses 1. On a 7-9, she chooses 2: ** She suffers harm during her escape ** She ends up in another dangerous situation ** She leaves something important behind ** She owes someone a Debt for her escape ** She gives in to her base nature and marks corruption * Persuade an NPC: Gandy must roll with Heart. On a hit, they do what she asks. On a 7-9, they modify the terms or demand a Debt. * Figure Someone Out: Gandy must roll with Mind. On a hit, she holds 2. On a 7-9, they hold 1 on her as well. * Mislead, Distract, or Trick: Gandy must roll with Mind. On a hit, they are fooled, at least for a moment. On a 10+, she picks 3. On a 7-9, she picks 2: ** She creates an opportunity ** She exposes a weakness or flaw ** She confuses them for some time ** She avoids further entanglement * Keep Your Cool: Gandy tells the MC what situation she wants to avoid and rolls with Spirit. On a 10+, all’s well. On a 7–9, the MC will tell her what it’s gonna cost her. * Let it Out: Gandy rolls with Spirit. On a hit, she chooses 1 and marks corruption. On a 10+, she ignores the corruption or chooses another from the list. ** Takes +1 forward on her next roll ** Extends her senses, supernatural or otherwise ** Frightens, intimidates, or impresses her opposition ** Takes definite hold of something vulnerable or exposed * Lend a Hand or Get in the Way: After a PC has rolled, Gandy must roll with their Faction. On a hit, she gives them a +1 or -2 to their roll. On a 7-9, she exposes herself to danger, entanglement, or cost. Faction Moves * Hit the Streets: Gandy names who she's going to and must roll with their Faction. On a hit, they’re available and have the stuff. On a 7-9, she chooses 1: ** Whoever she's going to is juggling their own problems ** Whatever she needs is more costly than anticipated * Put a Face to a Name: Gandy must roll with their Faction. On a hit, she knows their reputation; the GM tells her what most people know about them. On a 10+, she's dealt with them before; learns something interesting and useful about them or they owe her a Debt. On a miss, she doesn’t know them or she owes them; the MC will tell her which. * Investigate a Place of Power: Gandy rolls with the Faction that owns it. On a hit, she sees below the surface to the reality underneath. On a 10+, she can ask the MC one question about the schemes and politics of the Faction in question. Wizard Moves * Channeling: When Gandy channels and collects her magics, she rolls with Spirit. On a 10+, she holds 3. On a 7-9, she holds 3 and chooses 1 from the list below. On a miss, she holds 1, but cannot channel again this scene. *# Take -1 ongoing until you rest *# Suffer 1-harm (ap) *# Mark corruption * Sanctum Sanctorum: When Gandy goes to her sanctum, which in her case is an old-school paddy wagon, for a spell ingredient, relic, or tome, she must roll with Spirit. On a 10+, she's got just the thing. On a 7-9, she's got something close, but it’s flawed or lacking in some significant way. On a miss, she doesn’t have what she's looking for, but she knows someone who probably has it in stock. Spells * Tracking: Spend 1 hold to learn the location of someone. She must have a personal object that belongs to the target or recent leavings of their body (a lock of hair, fingernail clippings, their blood, etc.). * Elementalism: She conjures the elements to strike out at her enemies. She must spend 1 hold to unleash an attack with her magic as a weapon (3-harm close or 2-harm close area). * Shielding: She must spend 1 hold to provide armor+1 to herself or someone nearby, or spend 2 holds to provide armor+1 to everyone in a small area, possibly including herself. This armor lasts until the end of the scene. She can stack multiple uses of Shielding at once. Fan Art Gandy by josyhne.jpg|Courtesy of josyhne Gandy by wanlingnic.jpg|Courtesy of wanlingnic Gandy by chia-sprout.jpg|Courtesy of chia-sprout Gandy by najsigt.png|Courtesy of najsigt Gandy 1 by hiirenvirna.png|Courtesy of hiirenvirna Gandy 2 by hiirenvirna.png|Courtesy of hiirenvirna Gandy by lauren-adassovsky.jpg|Courtesy of lauren-adassovsky Gandy by sashamutch.jpg|Courtesy of sashamutch Trivia * Her name is a reference to a slang term used for early railroad workers in the United States.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gandy_dancer * During her world travels, Gandy met and made a pact with the homunculus Uncle Oni in Japan, who now acts as her adviser, a source of power, companion, and the coach driver of the Labrary. References Category:Dust PCs